Can't Hold Us
by Jazzy Jay and Cindy C-Mirph
Summary: Jazmine 'The theif and The voice' Cindy 'The distractor' Huey 'The Brain' Riley 'The Takeout' Caeser 'the informer' Dean'the weapons master' Sam' the back-up' These 7 partners in crime are hunters vampire hunters and other monsters but with vampires taking over the city of Woodcrest,Maryland will they get through the drama and Huey has to kill his girl when he finds out she's one
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Hunters

Chapter 1: Meet The Crew

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS ONLY KI-KI (HUEYS HATIN GIRLFRIEND THAT I JUST HAD TO PUT IN HERE CUZ IM DAT HOOD!)**

Me:I do not own boondocks,supernatural,or guardian angel

Jazmine: she does own Huey girlfriend Ki Ki though!

Huey: jazmine is the voice of the group and the fighter like cindy

* * *

**Huey's POV**

Jazmine is the beauty of the group she looks way better than My girl i'll tell you that much and she has a hell of a voice too! You know i never tell her but i try to keep it on the down low though i remember when i caught her singing a song she wrote called guardian angel and i made a rap to it.

_**flashback**_

_mmmmmm yayyy yeah _hey! _

_they say im young but purpose is the inspiration of a nation inovation till change the talk in to a conversation - im like a docter and my patients are anxiously waiting healing all the hating that fakin in the paper chasin- its hard to live up to these expectations that im facing and gave the admiration of an older generation thats why im pacin back and forth contemplatin, meditatin how to use what i've been taught as a positive force_

_oh (oh) this is who i am (it's all me yall-huey) i wish you'd understand it's time to set me (i'll set em free yall-huey ) free my guardian angel _

_no no matter what i do im still apart of you my guardian angel _

_**flashback end **_

My thoughts were ended when Jazmine came in looking mesmerizing and when i say mesmerizing i mean DAMN- sometimes i think that if i weren't in a relationship I would date her (again). She grew hips,a bigger chest,and a bigger and rounder ass she also had a flat stomach-she was your fantisie...and mine. Me and Jaz used to go out until we said that we didn't want our friendship to be ruined If we broke up. I just happened to meet my mean ass girlfriend Kiyana also known as Kiki or to Jaz: The hoe you fuck wit.

She was wearing a black crop top and a red tank-top underneath some dark-blue skinny jeans and when i say skinny i mean SKINNY and some red and black hi-top air jordan with her hair straightened with a red and black New York hat and to top it all of she had her red and black HTC with her Red and Black Beats by she looked fly as hell she also had on some girls AXE spray on which made me want to just...ANYWAYZZZ!

"Hey Huey." she said, then Cindy and Riley came in holdin had on a short black skirt with a Red tube-top and some black and red converse All Stars (Hi-tops too) and Riley had on some Red and Black Filas and some black loose jeans saggin and a black and red polo shirt- I just now thought- What the hell is up with Black and Red anyway (oh yeah thats our hunter groups color they have red and black-us-orange and black-Riley's friend Jeffs group-and Blue and black-My friend Hiro's were started when we found out what happened to Jazmine and her father was turned into those things so we vowed to kill him and the others-ANYWAYZ)-Riley had on some Black hi-top converse All Stars he smelled like AXE and it was strong.

"Hey Jazmine." I said I had on a Red and Black Fight the Power short sleeved shirt and a Grey long sleeved shirt underneath ( It was spring give me a break) I also had on some long loose pants and some combat boots I looked cool and thats when Caeser came in He had on almost the same outfit as Riley and I,but his pants were skinny and loose with a red belt and he was saggin.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Caeser said as he came next to me and we all got up tonight was the night we were going to this club that only vip members can go in and Jazmine got us all VIP memberships for free but we had to use codenames and the only reason we are going tonight is because my clingy,Jazmine and Cindy hatin girlfriend isn't going to be there and I was happy about was the 10 year old Jazmine stuck in a 16 year old body,Jazzy,Riley,Cindy,I found it annoying

"Wud up KOVU I didn't even see u dur!" Cindy said in her 'gangsta' voice that I,myself,thought was annoying at first but when you live with Riley Freeman all your life you get used to it.

"Nigga where grandad at and where is da money at" Riley asked I sighed and Jazmine looked at all of us and looked at me.

"He said he's at a hotel with his new 'girlfrend' Caren she's abut his age and still 'sexy' he says" I say am I not worried she's not a crazy ass lunatic like Luna.

"Here is all of your money." She said as she threw us the money,I took mine and put it in my pocket. "Any-wayz you all have code names that were given to you for the club, Huey yours is: Fro'Boy;Caeser yours is: Caezle ;Riley yours is: Hoes come and go; Mines is: Chika; Cindy yours is: Rileys otha hoe!" Jazmine said as she held in her laughter.

" Wait why is Huey's 'Fro'Boy'?!"Caeser said everyone busted out laughin except for me who only smirked.

" Jazmine has a sexy name and outfit-OW" Riley said as he smiled and licked his lips at Jazmines nickname and her outfit I slapped him upside the head.

"A mexican guy gave it to me and lord knows he was Fi-ne!" She said as she fanned herself off and everyone laughed including her.

"Jaz did the nigga give you his number?" Riley asked while still laughin and wipin a tear out of his eye.

"Yep I flirted wit his ass and stole all his money when we were dancin together" She said-everyone looked at her and started laughin again.

Yep Jazzy was the theif of the group she grew out of her naive wayz to get us our money and all that other you were a stranger and you just so happen to piss Jazzy off she would beat your ass and rob you she is also the voice thats how she seducts all these niggas and robs them.

Me-im the brains im the one who knows where these niggaz are whether they're in groups or packs I know what your thinking - How are these niggaz in packs- you might not believe this but they're vampires-yep vampires we go equipped with the satelites and the look outs we go with guns, holy water, and super soaker i know right but they are filled with Holy water and we go in groups.

Cindy is the Lookout or the distracter and she helps with distracting them with her looks jazzy makes her look good and she attracts the guys over to Riley who takes out every nigga there.

Caeser equipped us with the weapons from Ed and Rummy who now know everything about vampires and they come with us ever-so often,we also have Dean and Sam Wichester who also do monster is how Jazzy and Dean Dean tried to flirt with Jazzy who-looked fly as hell-so he started flirtin (he should of kept his eyes on her hand instead of her eyes cause in the end Jazzy knew everything about him and had his money she got him and his brother to work with us and he still gets robbed by Jazzy whos nickname is Amerold during business every other time we have someone looking for us we change our names now is that time.)

We all live under one roof.

"Where dem niggas Dean and Sam at huh damn dey asses always late!" Riley said clearly aggrivated.

Just then two 16 and 14 year old niggas-Dean and Sam came in with Red and Black suits with black Justin temberlake hats and black dress shoes and guns in the inside of they're bein the uppity nigga had a cigar in his mouth something you would see in a damn mafia movie.

"Where were ya'll niggas at had us waitin" Riley asked they just looked at eachother then at Riley and answered.

"We had to go get these suits and we didn't have enough money cause 'Chika' was robbing us so we had to rob some strange guy with claws we killed him then took his money turns out he was the leader of the vampire clan called 'The Kings' " Sam said as he looked at Jazzy who just smiled and started locateing them.

"Alright ya'll we got 8 days to kill this pack we got first class plane tickets to Miami,Florida so everyone pack your things and not your swim suits and trunks okay?" Jazmine said in a warning tone we then started to notice she started panicking theres one thing you don't know about Jazzy is that she is a half- Neko (part cat demon) thats how she kills vampires and robs you so fast.

"Jazzy whats wrong?" Caeser asked in a worried voice.

" The vampire clan... they are here now we gotta go...lets go...NOW!" she screamed as she ran to the door and when she opened it she was picked up by a hand around her neck choking her full-force around her throat and held her against the wall she then turned into her neko form and used her claws to slit his throat he let her go then she used the element of fire to kill the rest next everyone ran out and hopped into the van and drove to the abandoned warehouse we kept our weapons in.

"What the hell just happened Jazmine and why did you just use fire?" I asked as she was staring into space.

"Jazmine tell us whats wrong and why you panicked like that please..." Cindy said but Jazmine just got up and ran to her room while a tear fell down her cheek.

" Whats wrong wit her nigga what you do" Riley asked as I looked at her run away with sadness in my eyes. I know whats wrong with Jaz... the vampire she killed was her father...and he... raped her.

DAMMMMMN SHIT GOT REALLLL! WHATS GONE HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 2 UNTIL NEXTIME FOLKS!-me


	2. Chapter 2: Jazzy vs C-mirph

Chapter 2: Jazmines Drama and The Return of Tom, The leader of the clan 'The Kings'

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONDOCKS

Jazmine's Pov

Why am I doing this? Crying over someone who I hate because of that night... he came into me room and asked her if she wanted to play a game the whole time I cried and called Huey and told him to meet her at the hill.

"Jazmine can we talk...about that...day please" Huey asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah *sniff* we can *sniff* talk" I say still crying a little bit.I get up and let Huey in he hugged me.

"Why'd you freeze up like that Jazzy you could've told me how you felt" He said with sorrow in his voice.

"Sorry the memories of...him...touching me,"I say as a tear rolled down my cheek."Plus I have nightmares of him"I say

He tells me to tell him all about them I sigh and start on the same nightmare.

_Jazmines dream_

_"daddy...daddy where are you?" a 15 year old Jazmine says _

_"Im right here Pumpkin" a crazy looking Tom said _

_He grabs Jazmine and pulls her into her room and closes the door and locks it._

_Then you hear Jazmine scream_

_"Daddy stop...please...no... AAAAHHHHHAAAA!" Jazmine screams you could here her father slapping her while doing the dirty deed._

_Jazmines dream over_

"It's the same dream over and over again but theres something about it that I don't understand...it's when i found my mother dead in our basement he saw me and told me that he killed her after he raped me" I said on the verge of tears.

"Jazmine it won't happen again I won't let that happen okay so please don't cry and get some sleep" He said as he kissed my forehead and went to his room.

Dean's POV

After that ordeal I wanted to know what happend to Jazzy so bad why she started to cry and Huey said that guy was...her father why did she kill him.

"I am going to bed so don't wait up...Caez Im talkin to yo ass nigga"Riley says as he walks in to the room with the sliding doors.

"Cindy can I ask you something" I asked since we were the only ones up.

"What'chu wont Dean" She asked in her normal tone.

"What happend to Jazmine and why did she cry after she killed her dad" I asked she snapped her head up towards me.

"I can't tell you that it's...it's complicated but if I tell you will you keep it a secret for us all it kills her inside" Cindy said with sadness in her voice.

"Fine...okay-okay" I say giving in while holding my hands up in defeat.

"Jazmines father...Tom killed her mother and...Raped her when she was 15 and it still haunts her when she sees him"She says with pain in her voice.

"Well we got to kill that rat bastard then huh?" I ask with a smirk.

Mistery Guy's POV

"Boss they are talking about what you did to your daughter"

"But sir they might find out im here and kill me"I begged over the walkie-talkie.

"Fine boss i will take care of her" I say as i grow fangs.

Huey's POV

I saw Jazmine walk down the hall to the bathroom with clothes in her hand and a towel to dry off I heard the shower running and about 5 minutes later it cut off and 2 minutes later she came out with some black sweat pants and a red half tanky and a black and red bandana on her hair and some black and red socks.

"Jazmine you aight"I asked with cocern in my voice.

"Yeah im fine"She said while walking toward my room.

"Well we should go to bed we got places to be tomorrow"I said as I walked her to her room.

"Well goodnight Huey"She said then kissed me on my cheek I turned light pink then back my natural color when she was in her room I walked out and slid her door shut and went to my room.

"Huey wur Jazzy-Jay at nigga-shit I need my hair did tonight" Riley said as he stood in my doorway.

"She is in her room sleep- okay maybe not"I say as I hear a piano and singing-beautiful singing too and it was coming from her room.

"Well she bouts to get off dat piano and dos my hur like right now"Riley said already walkin into her room I shake my head and smirk at my brothers antics.I get up and lay in my bed dozin off when I hear Caeser walk in.

"Can I get some god-damn sleep in here damn what yall needy niggas and before you say it im not referring to Jaz Caez"I say in a tired tone as he sits in my computer chair.

"Damn can a nigga check on his best-friend and how did you know I was gone say Jazzy's name anyway ninja nigga"He said in an aggrivated tone.

"Aight Caez wat up wit you" I asked him

"Man its Jazmine- she actin all bitchy and shit well Cindy got on her neck and Jazzy got on her neck about cheatin on Riley with dat nigga Jeffrey when she said she would tell Riley right about ,"He said the we heard Riley scream "OH HELLLL NAWWW WHERE DA FUCK CINDY NASTY ASS AT" Caeser then said "now so we got to keep those two girls away from eachother.

Jazmine's POV

I just told Riley his 'Wifey was cheatin on him with his best friend Jeffrey and now I gotta beat her ass and I ended our friendship-which I was happy about but here is what happended so much that I had to get on her neck.

_Flashback_

_"Bitch why you all pissy and shit" Cindy asked me_

_"Call me another bitch Cindy and I will show you a bitch you got that ya liein sleazy hoe"I said as I pushed her into the wall._

_"Okay calm down Jazzy don't kill her okay what happend that you had to push her into the wall?" Dean asked me._

_"Why don't you ask her she the one comin in here at 12 smellin like Jeffrey Owens,sweat and sex!" I exclaimed as I slapped her._

_"Okay stop Jazzy quit damn aight im creepin with my boo best friend damn don be hittin me like dat almost knocked me out so let me explain please"She begged me when she got up seeing that i was being held back by Dean and Sam-she slapped me thats when I turned my eyes turned crimson red,with violate-blue pupils, my hair grew longer and I grew 2 cat ears on top of my head, 3 black stripes on each cheek. She darted up the steps to her room and I started to growl,roar and hiss. I then calmed down and changed back._

_"Im tellin Riley and If one of you try to stop me I will cut off both of your balls got it" I said fearlessly they quickly said 'Yes ma'me' and went to their rooms caeser had it all on camera and went to his room._

_Flashback end_

"Jazmine can you come here for a second Fro Boy got some questions for you...NOW!" Caeser screamed for me I quickly ran up the stairs and went into Huey's I got up there Caeser slapped me on the back of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL CAESER!"I screamed still pissed off.

"DON'T WHAT THE HELL ME! WHY DID YOU TRY TO HURT CINDY! HUH! YOU CAN'T EVEN ANSWER CAN YOU?"Caeser said as he slapped me again this time I growled which made him quit.

"Don't...Fucking...SLAP ME YOU BASTARD"I growled at him He looked at me and saw I was serious.

"Jazmine calm the hell down-Caeser slap her again and I will dehand you got it"Huey said as he grabbed my arm which made me calm down.I growled at Caeser and Hissed which made him run to his room and lock it.

"Huey what did you want to ask me" I questioned curious.

"Why did you and Cindy fight downstairs"He said I sighed and told him what

looked at me and looked at Cindy's door and raised that imfamous eyebrow.

"What?"I asked him after that the kissed me on my lips and we went to bed.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNIN!

Riley's POV

"Mornin Nigga"I said as I came downstairs In My gear we were goin to Miami today and we needed to look fresh so I wore a black and red hoody that said Reezy on the front and Esco on the back with some loose black jeans with a red belt and some red and black polo hi-tops.

"Mornin Sam,Dean,and Caeser where Huey and Jazmine" Cindy said comin downstairs with Jeffrey-my ex-best nigga-she was wearin some black booty shorts and a black and red tube-top with a red and black zip up hoody suckin on a cherry lollipop.

"Sup Riley" He said I just flipped him off and went to get my weapons for our upcomin fight just then Jazmine came down lookin fly and sexy as hell she wore some black skinny-skinny jeans that hugged every curve she had she also had on a black and red crop-top Nebraska hoody that was unzipped enough to see her giant clevage with a black tank-top underneath she had on AXE for girls and her hair straitened with a red and black snap-back she was locating the other groups on her red HTC with her black and red beats by on her neck also some red and black converse.

"AWW Reezy still mad I dropped his ass for you"Cindy cooed to her 'boyfriend'

"Bitch shut the hell up cause you aint even nothin to look at now close yo mouth and ass,"Jazmine said comin in the kitchen she then continued"Its too GOD-DAMN early fo dis shit..DAMN can't even get in the damn kitchen wit out yall get on eachother neck okay and Jeff you got to get the FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK OUT like RIGHT NOW!"She yelled in Cindy and Jeff face everyone was laughin at her then Huey came downstairs and was dressed in a black and red hoody and some black loose jeans with a black belt and his hair tied in a poof had on some black combat boots I got to admit he looked fly-like Jazzy.

"WHY IS JAZZY PISSED OFF"Huey asked panicing we just kept laughin at what Jazzy said he then looked at her and knew and then rolled his eyes.

"DAY-UM look like you and yo nigga gotta get ta steppin"Caeser laughed while pointin at em.I just laughed harder at Caeser lil' just rolled her eyes at Jaz and walked Jeff out to his car.

"That was good Jazmine"Dean said still laughin.

"Yeah Jazmine that was funny"Caeser said still laughin.

"I don't know why yall laughin at dat hoe she aint shit either,"She said gettin in Jaz face who jus pushed her out da way"See look she don't deny it either why don't you get on the corner ova der and make my money trick!"She screamed when Jazmine went upstairs."Bitch you so nasty yu fuck yo own daddy! HA! got that hoe on hush mode!"

"That was cold even for you Cindy"Sam said but then Jazzy came down stairs again and slapped Cindy so hard everybody ducked on impact.

"Bitch why you always gotta talk shit I know im not shit but at least I got class I don't go around talkin shit to erybody thinkin im all that bitch take that mask off it ain't halloween anymo oh shit its yo face! I don't cake makeup on my face to impress anyone you do that shit not me so don't get it twisted,"She then whamed on Cindy "AND BITCH DON'T YOU EVA,EVA,EVAAAA SAY THAT I FUCKED MY OWN DADDY CUZ DATS NOT HOW IT WENT DOWN WIT ME PROLY WIT YOU BUT NOT ME!"Jazmine said between punches.

"Someone GET HER!"Sam and Dean screamed at the same time.

" . .NOWWWW!"Caeser yelled while he grabbed Jazmines legs and dragged her off Cindy.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU FAKE ASS BRITNEY SPEARS!"Jaz yelled while being pulled away by Dean and Sam.

**DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM SEE I WANTED TO DO SOMETHIN ELSE!BUT COULDN'T THE WHOLE TIME RILEY WAS TALKIN SHIT TO ME ABOUT HOW JAZZY WAS ACTIN SO I PULLED OUT THE ROSCOE AND TOLD HIM TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!**


End file.
